The present invention is directed to a golf swing training device for improving the accuracy, club head speed and power of a user's swing. The training device's adjustability allows the device to be customized and fitted to the various abilities and sizes of individual users.
Golf is a challenging sport that is generally dependent on hitting and landing the golf ball at a desired location. Having a proper swing is one of the requisites for achieving a successful degree of accuracy when hitting the ball.
A golf swing is characterized by many elements, including grip, posture, tempo, and forearm position, all of which must be correctly executed to ensure a proper and successful golf swing. With the proper swing, the golfer is more likely to strike the golf ball in such a way as to land the bail nearer to a desired location.
Known training devices of the prior art typically guide a golfer through a swing by only constraining the club within a particular selected swing plane. With such devices the golfer's hands are free to advance throughout the swing without a corresponding rotation of his or her body, resulting in an improper swing. Therefore, the prior art fails to address the problem of a golfer's body not rotating throughout the swing.
The golf swing training device of the present invention not only constrains the club within the proper swing plane, but also monitors, controls and enhances the position and feel of the club throughout all the phases of the golfer's swing. Also, the device can increase a golfer's hitting accuracy by correctly positioning the user's arms relative to the body and forcing the user to complete the correct, take away, back swing and downswing. Repeated use of the golf swing training device increases an individual's muscle memory for the proper swing.
Additionally, club head speed can be improved as a result of using the device. During use, the device properly positions the user's hands in relation to the desired twist in his or her torso and maintains proper positioning of the hands relative to the body throughout the entire swing.
Resistance can be delivered to the club's shaft via an adjustable resistance mechanism in a shuttle component to thereby increase the strength of the golfer. Furthermore, particular muscle groups used during a swing can be especially targeted and developed using the device.
Devices of the prior art are limited by functioning only to constrain the club to a particular swing plane in order to guide the golfer through his or her swing. Such known devices fail to provide continuous monitoring and control of the club's movement throughout, the golfer's backswing, downswing and follow-through.
The golf swing training device of the present invention monitors, controls and enhances the position and feel of the club through all of the phases of a golfer's swing.
Furthermore, the present invention enables a user to improve his or her accuracy, club head speed and power. A locked condition of the club shaft on the shuttle during selected stages of the swing, coupled with a “shove” of the shaft that takes place during the backswing, constrains the golfer's body to rotate in an advanced phase relative to the position of the hands. In other words, this combination of conditions forces the body to move in a rotational manner ahead of the movement of the hands during the swing and acts to maintain the club in the optimal swing plane throughout the swing, thereby improving the user's swing accuracy and club head speed.
With the present invention, the user can move through his or her swing with the golf swing training device assisting to guide the club through the correct swing. By repeating the correct movement promoted by the device, the golfer can develop his or her muscle memory for the proper swing. This repeated movement reinforces the proper muscle memory so that the user is eventually able to make the correct swing movement without the assistance of the device.
The golf swing training device coordinates the motion of a golfer's arms relative to his or her body during the downswing. The golf swing training device enables a mechanically-constrained swing to be coordinated with a biomechanically-constrained body in order to create a proper swing that is based on the ideal swing kinematics of successful golfers. Such a device is not contemplated in the prior art. The device of the present invention aids the golfer in swinging the club correctly while enhancing accuracy, power and swing speed.